Order of the Horse
The Order of the Horse is an Alliance-aligned cavalry unit descended from the Brotherhood of the Horse, the knighted order of the Kingdom of Stormwind. The Order of the Horse has served the Grand Alliance on several fields of battle. Under the command of the 22nd Armsman, Tenakka Vex, the Order of the Horse is an elite strike force independent of Stormwind military and Alliance forces. While the Horse is best known for its heavy cavalry, armored knights and warriors, the Order contains a number of specialists ranging from aerial reconnaissance to stealth infiltration operatives to battle casters and even a couple of transport battleships. With its special operations focus, the Order of the Horse '''often fulfills the role of vanguard or breaking an enemy’s lines in situations deemed too treacherous for most other divisions. Base of Operations ICly, the main base of operations for '''Order of the Horse is New Nethergarde, a combination military garrison and fortified town built on the site of a small natural harbor along the coast between Swamp of Sorrows and Blasted Lands. The town of New Nethergarde is open to settlers who are granted protection by the Order of the Horse in exchange for their fealty, aid and operation of the town. Citizens of New Nethergarde with specialized skills have even been known to be accepted as honorary members of the Horse. OOCly, we use a number of stand in locations for New Nethergarde RP. While on campaigns, Order of the Horse operates from Alliance military fortifications as needed by writ of King Varian Wrynn. About Order of the Horse: Out of Character Chartered in May 2013, Order of the Horse is a medium-heavy role play Alliance guild on the Moon Guard server founded as the reincarnation of the Brotherhood of the Horse, a First War cavalry unit from Warcraft lore. Our primary focus is role play with a casual approach to PVE, PVP and/or Raiding. While progression raiding and PvP are currently not a focus of the guild, several of our members actively participate in such activities. We host regular events, including (but not limited to): an open RP night every Thursday at 7PM server time, dungeons runs on Fridays at 8PM server time, a monthly RP Present Arms ceremony in Stormwind, a monthly guild meeting conducted over our voice chat channel, occasional RP military drilling, combat and parade practices, regular multi-part RP campaigns featuring both guild and character specific story arcs, and frequent everyday casual township roleplay at our guild base of New Nethergarde. We strive to provide a welcoming, courteous and respectful environment where people with mutual interests (specifically WoW and RP) can hang out and enjoy each other’s company both ICly and OOCly. Our membership is adult and we strive to maintain a PG-13 rating in our chat channels and on our guild forums. In that same vein, drama as defined by the GMs and Officers, hate speech, harassment, discrimination, and/or ERP will not be tolerated. Cruelty to others, badmouthing of individuals or guilds, griefer behavior in PVP and similar actions disrespecting others are not acceptable. For more specifics on the Rules of the Road for the Horse, please see that particular section of our website. Order of the Horse loves meeting new people! We maintain an in-game OOC channel for prospects and friends of the Horse. Whisper an officer for an invitation. Please note: everyone in this channel is expected to abide by our PG-13 rule - leave the cursing, innuendos and juvenile locker room humor elsewhere. Recruitment Who we are looking for: Order of the Horse values quality over quantity. The ideal recruit is a mature and active player who enjoys roleplay, Warcraft and has at least a minimal foundation of literacy, role playing and Warcraft lore, and who understands and respects that this is a game and should be fun for everyone. Yes, beginner RPers are welcome! We pride ourselves on helping role players of all skill levels build their confidence, learn and grow. Order of the Horse accepts all Alliance races and classes, however we do not accept evil-aligned characters. Level requirement: level 20 (level 65 for Death Knights). How to join: Interested players should first visit our website and read the section of our forums titled Guild Policies and Guidelines - all recruits are held responsible for the information contained within. Second, visit the recruitment section of our website and fill out an application. (FYI, you must have, or create, an Enjin Account to see and use the application form.) Please feel free, at any time, to whisper one of our officers (Tenakka, Anuania, Caela or Jarkob) for additional information regarding the Horse, participating in RP events and/or our application process. Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Brotherhood of the Horse Category:Organizations Category:Stormwind Organizations Category:Stormwind Guilds Category:Military Organizations Category:Orders of Knighthood Category:Order of the Horse